Moxy
Moxy Engineering is a Norwegian manufacturer of articulated dump trucks for off-road use in the earth moving and construction industries. Moxy was founded by the industrialist Birger Hatlebakk, who had previously founded the Glamox factory in Molde. History Back ground Moxy's was founded by Mr. Birger Hatlebakk - a inventor turned entrepreneur who was always looking for new solution to what he saw as problems. By 1969, Mr. Hatlebakk was an experienced inventor and businessman who had made a career developing electrical appliances made from of aluminium which is a locally smelted product in Norway. The factory also manufactured doorknobs and was building experimental wind-turbines. In the 1960s, he had founded Glamox AS, a lighting and electrical appliances manufacturer. They are still a major brand of industrial lighting and electrical heaters. The late 60s were prosperous for the Norwegian economy, and road building was at a peak. Due to the wet Norwegian climate and rocky terrain on construction sites the road builders faced great difficulties moving material over the rouged terrain. Mr. Hatlebakk having become aware of these difficulties looked at ways of making the job of the road builder easier. So by 1969 he started designing his first dump truck and the foundation of the Moxy company. The Moxy dump truck Moxy built the first prototype dump truck in 1970. The first model was a heavy duty dump truck drawn by a Ford 5000 tractor, which had a bogie with the rear wheels driven by hydraulic motors, to give 6 wheel drive. This was tested on site at Molde Airport, Norway. The next version, an articulated dump truck driven by a "tractor unit powered by a Scania diesel engine, was also finished in 1970. This did away with the imported Ford tractor and the Front axle. The first prototypes were built in Molde, but then the company moved to nearby Elnesvågen in Fræna municipality, where a new factory was built. About the same time Moxy acquired Gjøvik based company Øveraasen Motorfabrikk & Mekaniske Verksted, which provided Moxy with useful engineering technology. The 2 axle prototype was designated the D20. In 1972 Moxy marketed its first articulated dump truck, the Viking D15, which used a bogie under the dump box and six wheel drive. The trucks were well received by the earth moving industry. Around 1980 the company was acquired by English company Brown Engineering, who changed the name to Moxy Industries AS. During the 80's, Eleven new models of dump truck were developed and Moxy gained a good reputation in the Construction industry and exported their products to several countries worldwide. In order to increase their production capacity Moxy cooperated with Tallmek Smøla AS, who produced the dump boxes. One version was the 6200S, which had a top speed of 50 km/h (this been a lot faster than most trucks of the time). The 6200S was the first Moxy model with front axle suspension and with a ZF power shift transmission. In the late 80's Moxy started a cooperation with the Japanese company Komatsu. During one period Moxy produced dump trucks that Komatsu sold under their own brand name. In 1981 the Norwegian state owned company AS Olivin and Komatsu together acquired Moxy and changed the company name to Moxy Trucks AS. Olivin owned 2/3 and Komatsu 1/3 of the shares. The new owners injected fresh capital and the Moxy dump trucks were sold through the Komatsu sales network, which led to a large increase in sales. They built Komatsu 25 & 27 tonne machine under license, for sale in the European market. In 2000 Komatsu withdrew from the partnership and Moxy lost a number of its sales outlets, which led to a reduction in sales. The drop in sales in turn led to a reduction in the workforce, this coincided with the Norwegian state's efforts to partly privatise Olivin (49 % of the shares were sold to private investors). In order to make Olivin more attractive for prospective buyers, the state injected 50 mil NOK into the company and split off the struggling Moxy as a state owned company. However, in 2002, 51% of the shares in Moxy were sold to the Ålesund based company Spilka Invest AS. A few months later the Norwegian economy started to improve and the sales of Moxy dump trucks increased. Following Market research a new range of "Plus 1 versions was designed in 2003, and introduced the following year. Despite the economic problems the Moxy dump truck has a good reputation in the earth moving industry and in 2004 the English Thomson group acquired the company's assets following the Norwegians governments desision to privatise the company, production continued under the new company name Moxy Engineering AS in Norway. In 2008 Doosan bought out the Thomson Group holding in Moxy Engineering AS, and the factory in Elnesvågen is producing Moxy dump trucks in increasing numbers as ADT demand is still high. The company was renamed Doosan Moxy AS.http://www.tungt.no/anleggsmagasinet/article679460.ece In 2011, the Moxy name was dropped and latest trucks were marketed under just the Doosan brand, rather than the previous Doosan-Moxy marque. Moxy Product Range The trucks are designed to work in rough terrain in all operating conditions and are built with highly advanced drive train and chassis design, which gives the Moxy dump trucks very good traction and stability. ;Tractors (Chassis Cab units); For building custom bodies on such as Coal bodies or waste tranfere skip units and dust suppression tanks. Other backhoe]] *Moxy 180B backhoe Older Models (Add details of the previous models here please) * Moxy D20 - 1970 * Moxy Viking D15 - 1972 6-wd with 15 ton capacity] * Moxy D16B * Moxy 3200 - 4 x 4, 12 tonne capacity, 96h.p. Ford 7700 skid unit with Q (bubble) cab c/w floating top link type artic hitch & lightly raked rear chassis * Moxy 3210 - 4 x 4, 10 tonne capacity, 85 hp Ford 27 ? E 4 cyl., ZF 6WG120 (limited to 5 speed) transmission - Moxy cab & rigid axle mounting * Moxy 3212 - 4 x 4, 12 tonne capaciity, 104 hp (based on a Ford 7710 skid unit and Q Cab series II with 4 w/lamps at front),small slew ring type artic hitch & steep raked rear chassis & rigid axle mounting * Moxy 4212 - 4 x 4, 14 tonne capacity, ZF 6WG120 (limited to 5 speed) transmission, 125 hp Ford 2715E 6 cyl. - Moxy cab & leading link front suspension + trailing link rear suspension * Moxy 5200 - 6 x 6, 20 tonne capacity, ZF 5WG180 transmission, Scania DS 9 engine * Moxy 5222 - 6 x 6, 22 tonne capacity, * Moxy 6200S - high speed version with ZF transmission and front suspension * Moxy 6226 - 6 x 6, 26 tonne, ZF transmission, 254 hp Scania engine * Moxy 7235 - 6 x 6, 35 tonne capacity, ZF 5WG65 transmission, Scania DS 14 engine (Above Models during Brown Engineering days)CP&M, vol 7 No.5, p29 Also the Moxy 3200 was originally built by MT Engineering who were taken over by Brown Engineering. (Ernest Doe sold the 3212 badged as a 'Doe 1200 MDT' dump truck) Moxy UK Dealers * Moxy are distributed in the Southern UK by Walker plant of Retford, Nottinghamshire, England. * Moxy are distributed in Scotland by Andert(1992) Ltd of Airdrie, Scotland Source External links *Moxy official site *Walker Plant web site *Andert web site *Aardvark web site - Parts supply for 3200/3210/3212/4212 models of the 1980's period Category:Companies of Europe Category:Companies of Norway Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:ADT Category:Moxy Category:Doosan Category:Brown Engineering Category:Komatsu